


Polyester

by shogeio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogeio/pseuds/shogeio
Summary: On the 3rd of December, Tsukishima decided to confess to his childhood best friend. But at the same night, he found out an hour before, Yamaguchi and Yachi had already been dating.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This tsukkiyama fic is inspired by a song called Heather by Conan Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling in love with your childhood best friend is either safe or not; whether or not they like you back.
> 
> A certain teenager fell in love with his since elementary school friend and his feelings only got stronger when they entered high-school. Everyday, he would wait for him outside the classroom, walk him from home to school, vice versa. Whenever the other would ask them to hangout, he would act as if he didn't want to, when in reality, he does. He's kept it a secret for so long until another friend gave him a suggestion ー confess.

Yamaguchi closed and locked the door behind him, glancing at his childhood friend who was soaking wet due to the heavy rain outside that started to pour on their way home. Both of their school bags were wet along with their shoes, socks and uniform. Their drenched shoes were taken off on the entrance mat that sucked in the rain, turning gray. Yamaguchi tossed their pair of socks at the laundry basked placed on top of their wooden drawer in front of the laundry room across the front door.

"Let me grab some towels." Before he got to respond, his friend was gone, in a rush to dry off. Two towels were seen in both hands as the other one was thrown at Tsukishima. A small thank you left the latter's lips as he proceeded to dry his hair off and asked permission to go inside Yamaguchi's room to change.

"Since we're both going to change into my clothes, why not be inside together?" Such a statement stunned Tsukishima. Yamaguchi barely had bold ideas, it was usually him teasing others as he goes along. "What?"

"Nothing." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, grabbing Yamaguchi by the wrist and entered his room. It only took them a few minutes to dry off and change into his clothes. Well, it was borrowed.

Yamaguchi's scent coated his nose, sending him into heaven. It was one of his favourite scents. Strawberry was his second favourite. Come to think of it, the sweater Yamaguchi gave him was his favourite. For once, he felt special because he knew, his friend wouldn't let people touch nor wear his favourite. It somewhat gave him a bit of hope. He hoped that his childhood friend felt the same way about him.

"Hey, yams. Can we turn on the heater?" 

"Sure! Don't turn it up to the max or else we'll be like roasted pig skin here inside." Yamaguchi responded, his eyes never leaving the food he was cooking. Tsukishima walked over to the portable heater placed one feet away from the couch that was almost his height, turning the small, white knob to 3. It let out an unexplainable sound, scaring the latter, waiting for it to explode. Thankfully, it didn't and started to provide heat inside Yamaguchi's apartment room. 

The homemade curry filled in the room, leading Tsukishima inside the kitchen as he watched Yamaguchi finish up. "Hungry, aren't you?" The taller nodded vigorously like a little kid. He did something he's never done before ー hug the latter from behind, both arms wrapping around his waist, feeling his warmth as he rests his head on the crook of his neck, taking in his scent.

A lump of saliva got him the difficulty of swallowing it due to their closeness. The two stayed in their positions for a moment, not moving an inch; just enjoying each other's warmth and intimacy until Yamaguchi turned off the stove and brought their food to the table. "Tsukki, let's eat." The taller nodded, not wanting to let go but his stomach told him to as it grumbled, waiting for the food. 

An hour later, Tsukishima volunteered to wash the dishes as Yamaguchi plopped down on his brown, comfortable sofa, sucking him in. 

A certain vibration caught both of their attention as Yamaguchi pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the message he got from their friend, Yachi Hitoka. A smile quickly found its way on his face after reading her text message. "That's cute of her." Tsukishima's ears perked up like a dog's after hearing his laugh along with the comments that followed through. 

"What happened?" The taller was somewhat interested in what their friend did minutes ago. "She spilled tomato sauce on her floor seconds before her mom came home and screamed because she thought it was blood." Yamaguchi continued to laugh until his stomach hurt. He loved seeing him laugh; the way his cheeks rise as his freckles looks likes waves, his pair of chocolate brown orbs turning into two crescent moons, him smacking any object near him, depending on how funny it was. Instead of joining in and laughing, he felt annoyed and only scoffed, finishing the last two plates that they used and putting them inside the dishwasher. 

Despite being happy seeing his friend laugh and enjoying himself, he couldn't help but feel annoyed nor bitter towards the source of laughter if it wasn't him. It probably was because he barely made him laugh that hard to the point that his whole face turns red, him clutching onto his stomach and begging him to stop because he couldn't breathe. 

"I'm done." Without realizing, he stomped his way over to Yamaguchi's couch, jumping right beside him and resting an arm around him, pulling the shorter closer. Yamaguchi couldn't deny the fact the reason why he's red right now is because of his best friend. "Uh, do you want to watch a movie?" He grabbed the remote, leaving his phone unlocked right beside him, averting all of his attention to Tsukishima ー something that the latter preferred. "Sure. Let's watch something scary." Yamaguchi scrunched his nose in disagreement, causing the other to chuckle. "Okay, fine. What do you want to watch then?" The shorter's eyes sparkled after seeing a certain t.v show show up on the screen. "Stranger things!" The blonde teenager rolled his eyes but agreed to watch it again. 

Halfway through the series, he felt the other's weight get heavier on his chest, his head bobbing up and down, trying to keep himself awake. Tsukishima glanced down at him, gently grabbing his head and properly placing it on his chest for the shorter to not feel any pain when he wakes up. "Actually," he muttered underneath his breath, carrying him bridal-style and made his way over to the latter's bedroom. "You should've told me you were sleepy." A sigh left his peachy pink lips, his breath hovering over his friend's face as he gently placed him on his bed and tucked him in. "Tsukki~" There it was. That tone. He was half-asleep; and when he's half-asleep, he usually is needy. "What?" Tsukishima leaned closer to him, waiting for him to ask anything he wanted but was instead met with a pouty Yamaguchi. His hand reaching over to his neck and pulled him, closing the distance between their lips. 

Tsukishima quickly pulled away from the kiss, covering the seaweed green-haired later with his blanket up to his face and got complaints. He hurriedly exited his bedroom, closing the door behind him as his face turned crimson red in embarrassment. "What the hell was that?" He cupped his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks burn, remembering what just happened. "Fuck." 


	2. Waiting

The blushing latter sat down on the couch, his mind trying its best to process what had just happened in the room with his childhood friend. He knew that he had feelings for him, but what about the other? Was it because he was half-asleep or does he feel the same way about him? 

Endless questions came to mind, drowning himself in doubt, letting his insecurities take control of him. Though, it got interrupted minutes after his phone went off. A friend of theirs was calling him ー Yachi Hitoka.

With no hesitation and emotion nor expectation, he answered the call. His lips pursed every time the teenager spoke. "Do you want to hangout with us tomorrow? We're planning on going to the arcade with Kenma and the others. I've already texted Yamaguchi but he's not answering. I figured that he was asleep and that you two were together." Yachi awkwardly giggled, trying to save the conversation but Tsukishima waited for a few seconds before responding with an irritated look on his face. He wasn't irritated at the shorter but instead, he was irritated at the thought of going out and bumping into people. Crowds were one of the things he hates the most. "I'll tell him when he wakes up." With that, he ended the call. 

The other was puzzled and figured that blondie wasn't in the mood to talk. "He's always not in the mood to talk." Yachi placed her phone down beside her favourite mug containing hot chocolate with marshmallows made by her mother.

A pair of hazelnut eyes roamed her computer screen, focusing on the details of the poster she made a few months ago for the volleyball club's funds. An exhausted sigh escaped her peach pink lips, her hands snaking towards her phone, waiting for a text from one of her friends, specifically the two ー Yamaguchi and Hinata. "When are they going to reply?" She placed her phone back down on her table as she played with her short, blonde hair. Her long, frail fingers formed braids here and there, eventually letting them go from boredom.

For almost an hour, she repeated the same steps; playing with her hair, sighing and waiting for her friends' texts. Tsukishima's coldness kept replaying in her mind and whispered a question she's been wanting to ask. "What do people even like about him?" 

The blonde teenager put his device on silent, throwing it a foot away from him on the couch and turned on t.v, browsing through hundreds of movies on Netflix. It took him seconds to find one of his favourite shows - The Umbrella Academy and rewatched it from the very start, forgetting about Yamaguchi sleeping in his room. Right before the fourth episode ended, he started to doze off. His eyelids felt heavy, still trying to pay attention on what was happening but couldn't. His head bobbed up and down, fighting the drowsiness that's starting to take over his whole body. "I can't...fall asleep here..." With that, he fell asleep. The voices coming from the t.v faded away as footsteps came from Yamaguchi's room. The latter found his friend asleep on the couch.

A small, genuine smile appearing on his face, appreciating the other's facial features as he quietly walked up to him, tucking a few strands of hair behind his ear and carefully taking his glasses off. His soft blonde hair that he only allowed Yamaguchi to touch, his thin lips and sharp tongue that dissed every single person, his tall nose that balanced his square-shaped glasses, his long eyelashes that fluttered every time the wind harshly blew and when snowflakes would melt on them. His smooth skin that Yamaguchi loved to touch and caress, bringing warmth and calmness. Everything about him was irresistible. He was someone who saved him from getting hurt, he was someone that kept him motivated during their practice and official matches. He was one of the reasons why Yamaguchi wanted to improve in things. The sleepy, freckled teenager couldn't help but giggle. He planted a small, soft kiss on his childhood best friend's squishy cheek, whispering a "good night" and placing his glasses on the coffee table. Before going back in his room, he grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped the latter in it, avoiding the cold to get to his lanky stature.

"That will do."


End file.
